This invention relates to a composite textile fabric, and more particularly to a composite fabric made of either a polyester or nylon material whose surface has been raised and a moisture absorbent material such as cotton which together act to move moisture away from the skin and through a garment made with the composite fabric.
Most textile fabric for outerwear is likely to result in the substantial enclosure of moisture between the wearer's skin and undergarments or between the undergarments of the wearer and the outerwear. When saturation of moisture takes place, accumulated moisture condenses and the body of the garment wearer is wetted such that he begins to feel uncomfortable.
Although it is possible to use a cotton inner lining for a textile fabric that is suitable for outer garments, such as sweatshirt garments used for athletics and exercise, the preferred inner lining presently used today due to its wearability, warmth and loft retention is that made of a polyester material. However, garments, including sportswear, having an inner polyester lining fail to have sufficient moisture transport characteristics if the wearer of the garment exercises for an extended time period.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages, and which helps transport water away from the skin or undergarment of the wearer.